ZeroMiles
ZeroMiles joined the Chaos Theatre in late August 2011, because he wanted to join Forum Fantasy. He already started doing Awesome Video Game Music earlier that month, and now he also does countdowns, and Let's Plays. His personality tends to be shy, staying silent during most of the chats and what not. Productions Altough he considers himself a little bit lazy, he has done various works. *Top 10 Hardest Classic Mega Man Bosses *Top 15 Mega Man Boss Themes *Top 15 Mario Boss Themes (collab with The Speed Buster) *Top 15 Sonic Boss Themes *Top 10 Favorite Robot Masters (first vocal countdown) *Let's Play Earthworm Jim! *Let's Play Mega Man X! Right now he did his own LP channel and he plans to do Earthworm Jim 2, as well as Mega Man X2 and X3. Closest Associates *Fellow Chilean The Speed Buster. *NinTeddie64. *The Water Waka. *Weegee. *Well, pretty much the entire Gaming Family. Trivia * The first Video Game he has ever played is Pokémon Red/Blue for the Game Boy. *His favorite 3 gaming genres are: Platforming, RPGs, and Real Time Strategy games. *His favorite game of all time is a tie between Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped and Sonic Heroes. *His least favorite game of all time is Bubsy: Claws Encounters of the Furred Kind. *Some of his most hated video game characters are Omochao (Sonic franchise), Dr. Weil (Mega Man Zero series), and Princess Peach (Mario franchise) *He is the third Latin countdown maker, behind Mediamaster127 and The Speed Buster. *His nickname comes from his two favorite video game characters: Zero from the Mega Man X series, and Miles "Tails" Prower from the Sonic series. *He has a bias against dark levels in video games. *Besides his countdows, he has also done commentaries against Irate Gamer and Game Dude. However, due to the videos being "beating on a dead horse", he thinks those were some of his worst videos. *His favorite LP maker is not anyone of the Runaway Guys, but rather The Great Clement, becuase of his style of doing them. *He's probably the only one here who legitmely liked Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. Then again, he likes explosions everywhere. *His LP channel logo originally intended to feature a PS1, but it ended up using a SNES, making the picture kinda ironic. *He sucks at fighting games (with some exceptions). *He shares his first name (Benjamin) with MaverickHunterZero75 and Itionobo. *According to NinTeddie64, he has one of the best voices in the community. *As a note, he was present in probably the best Skype call of the family, when JrGamer27 (Jeff) made AnimalGuy001 (Fawful's Minion) burst with laughter after calling Bubsy "Fucksy". Quotes *"..." (AKA the Dots Man) *"And I only have XX subs..." (lamenting he's not as popular as other members) *"Better leave them alone..." (When he talks privately to someone (usually Speed Buster), while in the main chat room there's a battle of constant craziness) Gallery 110px-393Piplup.png|Piplup, his favorite Pokémon. Nightmare_Dark.png|Dark Levels, his nemesis. starcraft1.jpg|StarCraft is his favorite RTS game. 007tails.jpg|The main reason why he likes Tails is because his personality matches him fully. Star-Wars-Episode-V-The-Empire-Strikes-Back.jpg|Star Wars Ep. V: The Empire Strikes Back is his favorite movie. Crash3.jpg|Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped is to him what Super Mario 64 is to many people. Zero Miles.JPG|His Chaos Theatre Signature. Done by The Speed Buster. Category:Countdown Makers Category:South Americans Category:Non Bronies Category:Members Category:Policy